Rowan Bramstorm
Rowan Bramstorm also known as "Iron Wolf" and "The Grand Master" is the leader of the The Templars of Steel group of highly trained warriors with the mentality of ridding the world of unnatural undead beings as well as demons whom threaten the world itself. Description He is in his 30's and is shown to be a black hair and blue eyes. He wears a crimson red full-plate armor wielding a double-edge Greatsword, with the logo of the Templars of Steel onto both the chest-plate of the armor and the hilt of the sword. Personality Since his early childhood, Rowan was very independent and self-confident, at times even appearing arrogant and condescending. Despite that, he was very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realizing the situation for what it was. From this, he was well-aware of his limits and is willing to work with others to accomplish his tasks. After his father's death, at the hands of an Undead Corpse. Rowan became more stern and serious. He appears the death of father then killing the zombie with a sword at his own hands, Rowan developed post-traumatic stress disorder, having numerous nightmares of his death death and waking up to wash the hand that killed him. During his teenage years in the he serviced under his uncle king Mateus Bramstorm, He gained a reputation for his cold-bloodedness, mercilessly killing a spy impersonating an solider instead of sparing him for interrogation. Kakashi has a rather solitary and matter-of-fact attitude during his adult years. He often displays a bored and unenthusiastic expression before founding his group known as The Templars of Steel. Despite his increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a warrior, He has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest about his abilities, as shown when he readily praises others for leaps in their combat abilities instead. Following founding the Templars, Rowan believed he founded a group to rid the country of Karnione from the evils of such thing like: Unholy Demons, The Undead, The savage orks and those who would threaten the world's safely. He shown later on to be a brave almost inspiring leader feeling like he found his place in the world as such, he shows that he has a willingness to never back down to protect his allies however still retaining a strategic mind during combat able to command whole legions of troops in battle. Powers and Skills Despite being a inspiring figure, he is a still a mortal man as such he wields medium weighted full-plate armor. Even with his faults, Rowan is an highly skilled warrior in battle able to combat as he known to being one of the greatest swordsmen in the land, as well as a tactical genius in combat. He knows various kind of types of tongues which to speak in and even has a amulet which can repel nearly all undead or even destroy them if they get too close. History Trivia *The picture was originally a painted picture of Dracula or simply his human real-life counterpart Vlad The Third aka by his well-known name "Vlad the Impaler", Prince of Wallachia (1431–1476/77), was a member of the House of Drăculești, The connection of the name "Dracula" with Vampirism was made by Bram Stoker, who probably found the name of Count Dracula in William Wilkinson's book, An Account of the Principalities of Wallachia and Moldavia: with various Political Observations Relating to Them. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Templar of Steel Category:Good